A Much Awaited Confession
by TheZombieBait
Summary: Eric desperately wants to tell Melissa something...but he doesn't quite know how.


He felt like a deer caught in headlights. Being caught openly staring at the object of his latest fixation had not been part of his plans.

Eric had been worrying all day. And now to be caught like this- he didn't want her to get any wrong ideas. More than he suspected she already harbored against him. It was his fault though. He just couldn't control himself around her. She drove him crazy sometimes.

How was he going to tell her? How would she feel about it? He just couldn't keep it to himself any longer.

He decided he would catch her alone before the day was over. This had been going on for far too long and he wasn't going to let another day pass without making sure she knew exactly how he felt.

* * *

"Mel, I don't want to scare you and please, don't look just now, but why is Eric staring at you?"

Mel glanced up instinctively, Nathan's plea of caution turning futile, and instantly spotted the aforementioned culprit.

She was a bit startled to find the normally careless, easygoing blond staring so intensely right at her.

Mel felt flustered as their eyes met, but then Eric quickly looked away.

''I don't know Nathan, I think he's still mad at me from earlier.'' She sounded a little troubled. She'd never liked conflicts much.

Nathan tried to comfort her. ''Well, don't you worry- he's just being his usual silly self. He'll come around. It was his own fault, pretending to be sick and getting others to do his work for him. You were right to call him out on it.''

She nodded absently. She still felt bad though. Eric, for once, had taken all her ranting in stride in an uncharacteristically quiet manner. This had troubled her more than his usual quips and snarky comebacks.

She'd been feeling a little strange around him lately. There was something different between them than the usual exchange of frenemy retorts.

Mel would never admit it but it had always bothered her a little more than she'd like when Eric showed displeasure towards her or mocked her, the latter which he'd been in the habit of doing from school times. He'd always been open in his dislike of her. But try as she might- she could never quite return the sentiment fully.

For some inexplicable reason, despite everything, she'd always had somewhat of a soft spot for him.

* * *

 _You can do this. You can do this._ He repeated the mantra to himself. _You're a smart, confident, good-looking fellow. You got nothing to fear._

He was sitting with his legs dangling from the edge of a cliff. Not very prudent of him but it had become sort of his go-to place when he was in a contemplative mood. He had spent endless hours looking down at the dark waters that lapped the edge of the dangerous cliff and the rocks the water beat around. Sometimes he'd throw pebbles down, aiming at the different rocks jutting out.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath in. This place always calmed him. It was where he could let go and let his guard down. He knew people didn't take him seriously and had this fixed perception of him in his mind. He usually let them think that way and even liked reinforcing those beliefs. Carefree, lazy, snarky, shallow Eric... it didn't matter to him what people thought.

Well, perhaps for one reason. One could say they were complete opposites. The cliche floated out-of-nowhere in his mind as he threw another pebble down. _'Opposites Attract.'_

Perhaps that's why lately she'd been consuming all of his thoughts. He'd been fantasizing of her so much lately- both awake and while dreaming. Different scenarios would run through his head, but he never found the courage to follow through. If only...

All of a sudden, he made up his resolve. He got up and turned around to march towards the camp. _How bad could it be?_ He scoffed.

 _Stop being a coward, Eric. Tell her, dammit!_

He took another faltering breath. _Calm, calm, I can do this._

He shut his eyes, inhaled deeply, and forced his feet to continue moving away from the cliff when he bumped into something solid.

Or rather someone.

''Oww.'' He rubbed his head and looked up to find a pair of all-too-familiar eyes. How did she know he'd be here?

''Watch where you're going, dork!'' _Shit._ It was as if he just couldn't control himself around her. _Great move, Eric. Scare her off before you can even..._

The hurt was apparent in her eyes. He cursed his big mouth, regretting his thoughtless words.

She was questioning her decision to come find him and made to turn back when he called out to her, almost desperately. "Wait!''

She stopped and looked back at him tentatively, waiting for him to continue. Her heart did a quick leap as she met his pleading gaze.

''Would- would you ac-accompany me to my secret spot?'' His voice was deceptively soft and unsure as he indicated the rough seat at the edge he'd worn down by frequent use.

She was taken back and almost a bit- moved. For him to share that space with someone... he'd never even invited Taylor there with him. And this had been common knowledge amongst the group as Taylor never failed to complain about it.

His palms were sweaty. Was she going to turn him down? If only, he knew how to be nicer around her. But it was just something about Melissa that he'd always had trouble controlling himself when she was in front of him. He wished desperately to check his racing heartbeat.

He didn't want to ruin this moment, too. No, not this time.

''What's your problem with me, Eric? I don't know if I should accept that request.'' She found herself crossing her arms in front of her chest. Perhaps she was still a little offended by his previous behavior. But then again- she had a right to go on the defensive, considering everything.

''Listen, I'm… I'm sorry, alright? I just need to discuss something important with you. Please…?''

She wasn't one to make people squirm for forgiveness. Melissa nodded gently in acceptance and followed him back to his spot.

He plopped down expertly and looked up at her, extending a hand towards her. Surprised, but grateful, she accepted it and allowed him to guide her to the seat next to him.

Shivers ran up Eric's arm at Melissa's touch and at their proximity. The moment he'd been waiting for so long had arrived at last. Still, he wasn't quite sure even now how to proceed further.

She gazed at him expectantly, her stomach all butterflies.

Maybe even she could feel the electricity in the air around them. Or was that just his excitement?

''Umm…I don't know how to say this …'' His voice came out more as a croak and he looked away to clear his throat.

Steeling himself, he locked eyes with an expectant Melissa.

''Melissa…'' He began again, bringing his hands to rest on her shoulders, almost as if to pull her close.

''Melissa… He echoed, his voice getting husky.

Then all of a sudden, ''I effing hate you!''

With those forceful words, he pushed Melissa hard over the edge.

And his maniacal laughter rang out all around, drowning out her startled cries as she plummeted towards the cruel rocks below.

He'd finally done it.


End file.
